


Raining Revelations

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-17
Updated: 2006-11-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah walked away from the Birds, but sometimes she wises up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raining Revelations

The nights that Barbara did not have work for them had settled into patterns. They each had busy lives elsewhere after all. The whole team as a family feeling had died with Dinah packing up and leaving the team. So there was no reason for Dinah to be standing on her doorstep in the middle of the night, looking like a drowned rat from the rain.

"So who's ass needs kicking?"

"Helena…"

The mafia princess turned vigilante drew the shivering woman into her house, guiding her to the kitchen and making her stand still. She vanished and returned with towels, a blanket, and a look that defied Dinah's tendency to chatter. The blonde held perfectly still as Helena used a towel to mop at her face, then obeyed the unspoken command to let the clothing fall.

"Seriously, Dinah, never hear of an umbrella? Slicker? Or, better yet, a car?"

"Helena, I had to come…I just…" She bit her lip. "I woke up in the middle of the night and I realized that every decision I've made since I came back…has all been a lash out against what I saw myself becoming,"

"So you leave the child you left us for…"

"Roy and Lian were staying the night," Dinah said as an excuse.

"And come here to…"

"Tell you that I was wrong, and ask you to take me back." The blonde stood very still as Helena briskly toweled her off, reveling in the sensation of being cared for.

"It's not my team."

"But Barbara will listen to you." Dinah accepted the blanket, wrapping up in it as Helena sighed, leading her to the computer. She keyed it on, and had an almost immediate picture screen of Barbara's face.

The red head scowled at what she saw, of her former partner standing in her new number one operative's home, in nothing but a blanket and towel on her hair.

"Are we through being maternal?" Barbara demanded, and Dinah made a small, sheepish look in turn.

"She says she made a mistake, Babs…not the first one from any of us." Helena drew Dinah close, sitting down and making Dinah sit on the edge of her desk.

"Then as of tomorrow…let's kick some ass again."


End file.
